RAIN, YOU, ME AND LOVE FIRST SIGH
by Yue.Lawliet
Summary: Dibalik sini aku selalu memandangmu, di balik hujan… cahaya matahari yang sangat terang itu ada padamu…!


RAIN, YOU, ME AND LOVE FIRST SIGH

Dibalik sini aku selalu memandangmu, di balik hujan… cahaya matahari yang sangat terang itu ada padamu…!

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T – Indonesia – Humor/Romance/Drama

Pairing : Sasu X Fem Naru,

Warning : hehehe…. Super romantis

Author : Yue Lawliet

Tapi disini Sasuke lah yang bercerita

Hah… hujan lagi….

Aku paling tidak suka hujan, basah…. Becek… ngak ada ojek…. (ala cinta laura..)…

Eits… bukan itu, kenapa aku tidak suka hujan, karena kalau hujan pasti aku akan diantar jemput oleh Kakashi, doi supir pribadi keluargaku.. yap.. keluargaku itu kaya raya… punya perusahaan yang hamper mendominasi Asia dan berpengaruh pada prekonomian di Jepang, Uchiha Corp, salah satu perusahaan ternama di Jepang yang telah berkuasa hampir 1 abad lamanya. Didirikan oleh kakekku Uchiha Madara, yang menurut silsilah keluargaku masih mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Kekaisaran Jepang Jaman Edo.

Oke… sudah cukup latar belakang keluargaku, kita kembali pada masalah utamanya….. mengapa aku tidak suka dengan hujan…. Yah.. karena aku tidak suka diantar jemput oleh manusia jadi-jadian seperti Kakashi, secara gitu usiaku masih 15 tahun aku kan ingin main-main dulu sebelum pulang sekolah..

Aku pernah mengajukan protesku pada Otto_san dan Kaa_sanku tapi mereka tidak mau menerimanya, mereka bilang takut nanti aku sakit lah…. Takut kebasahan lah…. HELOOWWW (Sasuke jadi OOC)…. Aku itu anak cowok tau…. Kan ada istilah berani kotor itu baik (ala iklan Rinso).

Yah… aku pasrah menghadapi kemauan ortu ku, takut nanti dibilang anak durhaka terus aku dikutuk jadi anak ayam selamanya, demi keriput di wajah Baka Aniki ku, aku tidak mau ngak kebagian warisan.. (Sasuke mata duitan juga ternyata# author sweetdrop).

Hah…. Ingin rasanya aku pulang sekolah dengan mengunakan payung. Siapa tau aja ada gadis bagaikan bidadari yang nyangkut di payungku.. hehehe… (emangnya kamu ngak laku Sasuke?)

Wooii… bukannya aku ngak laku tapi….. karena belum ada wanita yang dapat menarik perhatianku. Siapa tahu saja kalau aku jalan-jalan dengan payung bisa ketemu wanita idamanku.

SKIP TIME….

"woi… Kakashi… kenapa berhenti?" aku bertanya pada supir pribadiku yang katanya baru saja jadian dengan seorang guru wanita dari Konoha Gakuen.

"yare..yare… sabar Sasuke_sama, katanya didepan ada truk ayam yang tidak sengaja melepaskan ayam-ayam mereka.."

"cih.. menyebalkan"

Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku keluar jendela mobil Ferari sport Hitam milikku yang katanya setelah aku memasuki SMU beberapa minggu lagi akan ku kendarai sendiri tanpa harus di temani Supir jadi-jadian ini. Aku belum memikirkan SMU mana yang akan aku masuki. Karena nilaiku yang amat memuaskan, bahkan bisa dibilang jenius ini aku pun bebas memasuki SMU yang aku sukai.

Tiba-tiba mataku terpaku oleh sebuah pemandangan ciptaan Tuhan yang indah.

Seorang gadis.. berambut pirang dengan kulit agak kecoklatan, bertubuh imut tapi menggoda karena baju seragam yang setengah basah dan memiliki mata biru seluas langit dan sedalam samudra. Sebentar.. dari seragamnya sepertinya dia dari Konoha High School

CANTIKNYA…..

Dia tengah menunggu hujan reda di sebuah halte Bus dengan pandangan mata yang jernih bagaikan langit tak berawan. Sesekali di mengadahkan tangannya mengukur apakah hujan akan berhenti atau tidak dan senyuman manisnya terukir diwajanya yang imut itu. Wah…. Ini baru yang namanya Peyempuan…

Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, sesaat aku melihat ada seorang pria bermasker, bertopi dan menggunakan mantel yang hendak mendekatinya.

Sepertinya itu orang mesum…

Pria itu menyentuh bokong si gadis, tapi dengan cepat gadis itu memelintir tangan jahil itu dan menjatuhkannya dengan gaya seperti atlit Judo… wah… mengagumkan….

"HEI… BERENGSEK…. JANGAN SEMBARANGANNYA PEGANG-PEGANG ORANG YA.." gadis itu berteriak pada laki-laki mesum yang telah bangkit dan berlari tunggang langgang. Dan para gadis-gadis di halte tersebut memberikan tepuk tangan untuk gadis itu.

"hehe.. terima kasih.. terima kasih" dia tersenyum lima jari, dan sukses membuat jantungku berdetak dengan senyumannya…

Lalu tiba – tiba mobilku melaju kembali

"hei Kakashi.. kenapa kau jalankan mobilnya?" yah… padahal aku masih mau melihat gadis itu.

"jalan sudah kembali lancer Tuan muda.." dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit mengejek

"Hn."

Hah.. entah kapan lagi aku bisa melihat gadis itu lagi…

#Seminggu Kemudian

Hujan kembali datang… membuatku bertanya apakah nanti aku bisa melihat gadis yang kemarin atau tidak. Kakashi melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan rata-rata, tak lama setelah 10 meter melewati halte Bus seminggu yang lalu aku memerintahkannya untuk berhenti.

"Berhenti Kakashi.."

CKIITTT…

"Ada apa Sasuke_sama?"

"Tolong kau belikan aku cola, dan beberapa makanan kecil di mini market sebrang sana… oh iya jangan lupa tomat segarnya…"

"yare…yare… oke deh.." Kakashi langsung melakukan perintahku. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasanku untuk bisa melihat gadis yang aq suka yang baru saja sampai di halte tepat sebelum aku menghentikan mobilku.

Seperti biasa dia memandang hujan yang ketika itu lumayan deras. Senyuman manis terukir diwajahnya. Apa yang dia pikirkan ya?

Tapi tak lama seorang laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik dan memiliki tanda lahir segitiga pada kedua pipinya menghampirinya dengan membawa payung berwarna ungu, dari seragamnya sepertinya dia satu sekolah dengan gadis itu, jangan-jangan dia pacarnya.

Llaki-laki itu bertingkah seolah meminta maaf kepada gadis itu. Dan gadis itu yang tadinya sedikit merajuk melihatnya yang datang terlambat akhirnya tersenyum kecil, sepertinya dia memaafkannya. Hah… patah hati rasanya.

"Sasuke_sama aku sudah belikan yang anda minta.." Kakashi kembali dengan kantong belanja sedang pesananku.

"Hn. Ayo jalan"

Terus terang aku benar-benar dibuat patah hati. Oke… author catat ya,,, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku patah hati (oke… catat..catat…#auhor sibuk bikin catatan)

#1 minggu kemudian

Lagi-lagi hujan… sebenarnya ini bulan apa sih? Bukannya kalau seudah masuk awal Maret tidak akan turun hujan ya.

Tiba-tiba aku pun terjebak macet lagi di tempat yang sama 2 minggu yang lalu. Hah… apa-apaan ini.

"hei kakashi.. bisa tidak kita jangan lewat jalan ini?" protesku karena aku tidak ingn melihat gadis itu dengan kekasihnya lagi.

"tidak bisa Tuan muda ini satu-satunya jalan menuju mansion anda"

"cih.."

Hah.. sepertinya Tuhan memang mentakdirkan aku untuk bertemu dangan gadis itu lagi.

Aku melihat dia tengah duduk di halte itu, bajunya sedikit basah, sepertinya dia kehujanan, dan tiba-tiba pemuda yang bersamanya seminggu yang lalu datang menghampirinya dengan membawa payung tapi sebentar pemuda itu tidak sendiri dia bersama seorang gadis berambut biru dongker dan bermata indigo lavender. Mereka sempat tertawa bersama tapi terasa ada yang aneh dengan situasi ini, gadis pirang itu tidak seceria biasanya.

Dan tak lama pemuda itu pulang dengan gadis yang di gandeng itu, dan Gadis manis tambatan hatiku itu melambai dan memberikan senyuman lima jarinya kepada mereka yang bergandengan tangan. Apa mereka pulang bergandengan? Yah.. sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih..

Setelah mereka pergi gadis itu tampak lesu, dan tak lama awan hitam menghampiri matanya yang sebiru lagit dan "hujan" turun membasahi pipi cubbynya. Dan dia jatuh terduduk di bangku halte serta menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

MENANGIS… GADISKU MENANGIS….

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung keluar dari mobil

"Tuan Muda.. anda mau kemana?" kakashi heran dengan kelakuanku.

Tidak peduli dengan Kakashi tidak peduli dengan hujan yang lumayan deras membasahi baju seragamku SMP ku. Aku menghampiri gadis itu dan langsung memeluknya. Yah untung saja ketika itu tidak ada orang selain kami di halte itu.

"hei.. apa-apaan ini?" dengan suara yang serak karena menangis gadis itu mencoba mendorongku, tapi tidak bisa karena aku tidak mau melepaskannya

"menangis lah.. menangislah… kau membutuhkannya…"

"HIks… hiks… Huaa…"dia menangis di pelukanku dan meremas baju seragamku. Aku tau gadisku, saat ini hatimu pasti tersayat sayat karena cinta yang tak terbalaskan

10 menit kemudian

"gomen… aku mengotori bajumu"

"Hn.. tidak apa…"

"hehehe… entah kenapa aku nyaman saat kau memelukku, jadinya air mataku tumpah semua deh…. Em… siapa namamu?" dia mengulurkan tangannya. Belum aku menyambut tangannya Bus yang dia tunggu sudah datang

"wah,,, maaf ya aku harus pergi…" aku menarik tangannya dan sejenak dia menghentikan langkahnya

"Sasuke.. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke…"

"namaku Namikaze Naruto…. Ah.. bye.. bye.." dia memasuki busnya dan tak lupa dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"Naruto… namanya Naruto" rasanya hatiku berdebar-debar menyebut namanya

KRIIIINGGG

(bunyi ringtone "Honey" dari Lar'c en Ciel)

Dari aniki ternyata…

"iya.. ada apa aniki…."

'tumben kau panggil aku aniki… ngak seperti biasanya…'

"iya ada apa sih BAKA ANIKI…."

'aku Cuma mau Tanya kau itu mau masuk SMU mana aku Otto_san dan Kaa_san dari tadi menelpon terus dari Amerika tau'

"Konoha…. Aku mau masuk Konoha High School"

'eh… kok…?'

"pokoknya aku mau masuk sana, dan tolong aniki cari tau yang namanya Namikaze Naruto ya…"

'ah… aku tau sekarang.. oke deh.. Otto_san dan Kaa_san pasti akan senang mengetahuinya'

TUTT…TUTT…TUTT…

Ya.. Naruto… kita akan bertemu lagi


End file.
